


Sky watch

by DynamiteJohn



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Amnesia, And I am unhappy because he is forgotten by everyone, And the player character barely knows him, Me thinking about things, Mostly just about the hero/grovyle dynamic, No rough draft I die in embarrassment., Other, So like grovyle basically gets the shortest end of the stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamiteJohn/pseuds/DynamiteJohn
Summary: Saving the world certainly isn’t an easy task. Losing a friend isn’t easy either. Juggling both while rapidly approaching the end of days?Well... something has to give.
Relationships: Juptile | Grovyle & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon), Partner Pokemon & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Sky watch

**Author's Note:**

> Using gender neutral pronouns for either interpretation or for non-binary. Your way is valid dear reader.

Fire danced and crackled. Tiny pinpricks of light shone through the cliffside.

He only knew this because he wasn’t exactly used to sleeping for long. For the first time... in probably a long time, he could sleep from dusk to dawn safely and in comfort. But it was... off putting. Too much light, too much sound. He could still eventually get rest, but it wasn’t peaceful. Even after coming to the past, there was no relaxation to be found.

So now he seeks to pass time. With no need to keep guard, it was honestly more dull than “nights” the group had spent in that paralyzed world.

Speaking of which... his gaze turned to his partner  
(They aren’t yours anymore.)  
Now that he was able to spend time with them again, he was able to see little things that ha persisted beyond the memory loss. Despite all that was gone, instinct remained. They fell asleep towards the light, curled inward on themselves. Any time the fire would die down, they’d begin to toss and turn, habit formed from the constant need to avoid others, most Pokemon more than willing to take from an unsuspecting victim.

They had a small pile of seeds beside their bedding... sleeping, if he had to guess. Sleep wouldn’t always come peacefully. And to speak of their bedding, they clutched some of their hay towards their body. Huddling together (platonically. There was no motive beyond warmth and a sense of safety)

To contrast, their partner had sprawled out across the bedding, across from the fire from Grovyle’s own spot. If he had seen them like this in the future? He might have very well left such a fool behind.

But being able to have that luxury is something he would fight for. It’s easy to take things for granted, sunlight or friendship, both taken away easily (not in equal measure). But, never having to doubt the sunrise would be a dream come true.

Even if he doesn’t get to see it himself.  
Even if he’ll never share another night with the three(four) of them again, unbreakable bonds in the face of all travesty.

Chances are he might have to give up what little he has left. But doing all that he can with what he has? That isn’t so bad. He’ll shine like the sun, even into black abyss...

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything in a while but instead of continuing anything I write, I’m just thinking about grovyle because that storyline probably permanently affected my life.
> 
> Also I type everything directly to the website on my phone, despite having a perfectly good computer because I need to be on my bed to do any creative work or something.


End file.
